The focus of this protocol is to evaluate the adenoviral delivery of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) directly to ischemnic myocardium. The objectives are: (1) to determine the dose-dependent safety/toxicity of direct administration of the vector AdGVVEGF121.10 to the ischemic myocardium, (2) to demonstrate whether direct administration of AdGVVEGF121.10 to the myocardium will induce growth of collateral blood vessels, improve coronary blood flow and improve cardiac function in the region of ischemia.